Just Business
Just Business is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke from his home in Idlewood. Mission Carl drops by Big Smoke's house and finds him in the garage. They agree to take a ride somewhere, as Smoke has business to take care of. They head to Commerce and Big Smoke enters the Atrium. After a brief moment, a shootout is heard inside, and Carl quickly rushes inside, protecting Smoke from attacking Russian Mafia goons. Once all of the Russians are killed, the two hop on a BF-400 and attempt to escape. Carl acts as the shooter, killing as many enemies as possible. On the way, they jump above a ramp of a Packer to escape a roadblock, causing all of the Russians there to die in a huge explosion, however, the bike survives. After a long chase, Big Smoke rides through an alley in East Beach. The two have lost all the Russians, agreeing to split up. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Big Smoke to Downtown. *Protect Big Smoke from the Russians. *Follow Big Smoke and protect him from the Russians. *Protect the bike from the Russians. Video walkthroughs Trivia * A scene in the mission featuring a Packer jumping off a surface road in slow motion into a storm drain channel, which Big Smoke and CJ are using to escape, is a nod to a similar scene in 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where a large tow-truck (driven by a Terminator) executes a similar stunt as it is pursuit of John Connor (also riding a motorcycle). * The BF-400 in this mission has the license plate reading "IMY AK" (Similar to the Feltzer in End of the Line and Cheetah when player bought it at Easter Basin Docks). * Using the Health and Armour cheat while on the bike causes it to explode; killing both Big Smoke and CJ. * This is the only mission for Big Smoke that does not involve any Vagos in it. * There is a glitch where, if the bike explodes in the sewer control paths and kills Big Smoke before it says the bike is totaled you will get to keep all of you weapons for the rest of the game (even when you die and get arrested) and you have unlimited ammo for SMG, Micro-SMG, or TEC9 until you complete the mission. * The song at the start of the cutscene is Biz Markie - The Vapors. This song can also be heard on Playback FM. * Some of Big Smoke's bike jumps will win you a few dollars in insane stunt bonuses and add to your stats in those areas, even though you're not driving. * The cutscene outside the Atrium "guest stars" the blonde pedestrian based upon Sharon Stone's character from Basic Instinct. * In the PS2 version of the game, you are given a Tec-9 with unlimited ammo at the start of the gunfight, though you have the option of changing to another gun during this segment. Once the bike chase begins, however, only a Micro-SMG is available. * The mission becomes slightly easier if the player works Carl's Micro-SMG skill level up to 100% before undertaking the mission, allowing Carl to wield dual guns during the mission. * When you conduct the health, armor, and money cheat, just as the chase begins, the bike will explode - and will also explode if the same cheat is activated again after the chase begins - showing that there is no way to replenish the health of the bike, as also going to a Pay 'n' Spray shop is impossible because Big Smoke is driving. This has been proven for the PC version of the game. * This mission is very similar to The Lost and Damned mission Shifting Weight, as both of the meetings go wrong, and the player has to ride on the back of a motorcycle to escape. (LCPD in TLAD and Russian Mafia in this mission) * This mission is also similar to The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Frosting on the Cake, as you have to ride shotgun, killing your enemies, containing a roadblock, a gang/crew chasing you on motorbikes, and also a heavy vehicle being involved. See also *Mission walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas